


women don't play no games

by demonbunny



Series: Femslash February [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drunk Hookups, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Implied Sexual Content, best friends kissing and cuddling, set during Total Divas trip to lake tahoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbunny/pseuds/demonbunny
Summary: “I-“ she started, voice thick. She paused for a second and cleared her throat. “I want you to kiss me right now,” she told her bluntly.





	women don't play no games

**Author's Note:**

> So today is the last day for Femslash February, but I'm still gonna try to post more and continue the series. Sorry if this is short and choppy, I just really wanted to post it. 
> 
> Title is from the song Don't Play by Halsey

When things got rough, Nikki had a hard time handling them and often threw herself into everything that she could to distract herself.

Her and John had been going through a breakup in the most recent weeks and she wasn’t coping particularly well. No matter what she did, it was hard to get over the fact that she lost that spark with him when they had been so close to marriage.

It had been everything she wanted.

But it didn’t feel like enough for her.

After it was announced, she threw herself into her work and spending time with her girls, while drinking excessive amounts of wine when she was alone.

Brie had insisted that her and Nikki get away for a little while. And Nikki eventually gave in, bringing everyone else with them.

Now: her, Brie, Lana, Nattie, Naomi, Nia, and Paige were all arriving to Lake Tahoe.

The first person Nikki greeted when they all arrived separately was Paige. “Ahh, I still can’t get over that you're back with us!” She nearly squealed as she crowded her personal space and hugged her tightly. Paige let out a little laugh and she wrapped her arms around Nikki's shoulders, squeezing her. “You missed me that much, huh?” She asked her teasingly, leaning in to kiss her cheek affectionately.

Nikki couldn’t help but enjoy the warm, firm press of lips against her cheek. “Of course I did,” she giggled.

They parted and went on, all of the girls immediately cracking into the alcohol.

That made it easy for Nikki, she was easily distracted with the gossip and stories of everyone else's life. And whenever it got to her and how she was doing after her breakup, she had to play it off the best she could.

“I’m dealing with it,” she shrugged as she finished her fourth glass of wine. Paige hummed from her spot next to Nikki, sipping on a beer and holding it up in a toast. “Fuck men,” she said, jovial about it and laughing heartily. “You’re better without him, baby girl,” she assured her.

She wrapped her arms around Nikki’s shoulders and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. The affectionate gesture is enough to make Nikki smile, instantly melting into her. She snaked her arm around Paige’s bare waist. “Damn right I am,” she agreed with a small laugh.

The two of them stayed cuddled up around the bonfire into the night. One by one, the other girls disappeared and called it a night, pleasantly buzzed from all the alcohol and full from the food they had ordered.

Paige and Nikki were the last ones, still cuddled up together. “This is nice,” Paige said, voice raspy as she reached to run her fingers through Nikki’s long locks.

Nikki nodded her head against her. “Yeah, it is, I really missed ya,” she said, her limbs loose and lazy, now properly intoxicated. Paige nodded her head and she tossed the empty can of beer aside. “It's good to be back, babe,” she said affectionately. It was enough to make Nikki let out a small giggle. “I love the pet names,” she said, having no filter now.

“Oh really?” Paige laughed and god, Nikki could listen to her forever. The thick British accent and the rasp in her voice. She was so beautiful, Nikki thought fondly.

Nikki nodded against her easily. “It's cute, that’s always been your thing.”

Paige reached down to cup her jaw, looking down at Nikki who was resting her head on her shoulder. “You’re so cute,” Paige giggled and it made Nikki smile impossibly wide, playfully shoving her. “Shuddup, you’re cute,” she said.

“Nah- uh, you are,” she said, nudging her back just as teasing. They went back and forth a little bit until Nikki ended up on top of Paige, straddling her.

Paige looked up at her, resting her hands on Nikki's hips.

“I-“ she started, voice thick. She paused for a second and cleared her throat. “I want you to kiss me right now,” she told her bluntly. It surprised Nikki and she rested her hands on either side of Paige’s head. She found it hard to say no.

She grinned and leaned down to kiss her deeply, tongue tracing along her lower lip immediately. Paige responded eagerly and she leaned up slightly. Her lips parted and tongue darted out quickly to tangle with Nikki’s and that left the older girl moaning against her, unconsciously pressing her hips into Paige’s.

When they eventually parted for air, both were panting. Paige blinked at her, eyes dark and dilated with something that made Nikki shiver with desire.

“Wanna go up to my room?” Nikki was the one to bluntly ask. They didn’t need to question it and wonder- the two of them were drunk enough to just want without thinking. And Nikki was more than okay with that, leading Paige up to her room on shaky legs.

 


End file.
